Being the One
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: An oneshot songfic about how Ron and Hermione are there for each other throughout the years no matter what.


**A/N Wow, I'm just on a roll these days! My head is just filled with ideas that it is so difficult pick which ones I should use. **

**Alright, so here is a songfic on one of my favorite Harry Potter couples, Ron and Hermione. The song is called **_**The One**_** by the Backstreet Boys. Yes, I know they aren't as good as they used to, but I have been and will always be a devoted fan. **

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. Also, the song **_**The One**_** is property of the Backstreet Boys. **

_I'll be the one_

When they became friends, he had sworn to be her protector no matter what. Even if she would yell at him or if they got into a fight, he would still look after her.

_I guess you were lost when I met you_

_Still there were tears in your eyes_

_So out of trust and I knew_

_No more than mysteries and lies_

At first, she had thought he was such a carefree, sarcastic person. However, through the years, she learned his true inner emotions. The jealously of being in the shadows, the agony for love, and so much more.

_There you are, wild and free_

_Reachin' out when like you needed me_

_A helping hand to make it right_

_I am holding you all through the night_

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone_

_I'll be the light_, _I'll be the light_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one_

_To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright_

'_Cause my faith is gone_

_And I want to take you from darkness to light_

He could never forget her tears when he and Harry had rescued from the troll in their first year. Her crestfallen face, her teary, red eyes, and her dripping nose. He felt like such a monster for causing such sorrow, and he would feel the same every time they fought. Deep inside, he would ache to hold her in his arm, whispering words of comfort and pleasure to soothe her.

_There you are, wild and free_

_Reachin' out when like you needed me_

_A helping hand to make it right_

_I am holding you all through the night_

The memory of him seeing Fred died constantly lingered in her mind. Tears always feel when she recalled his grief and anger. If she hadn't been holding him back, who knew what he would have done?

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone_

_I'll be the light_, _I'll be the light_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one_

_To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright_

He always fought for her whenever danger was near. When she got petrified in their second year, he felt his heart collapsing. He could never pass the days until she came back.

_You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take me hand, baby please..._

_I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run_

Both of them needed each other for comfort. Without one, the other would perish eventually. Their love strengthened their relationship against all odds, and they could achieve anything.

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one_

_I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run_

_  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one_

Whenever he needed help with homework, she'd always be there to encourage him and make things easier. Whenever she got upset over studying, he'd always be there to comfort her and make things better. To their deaths, they always be together.

_To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one_

**A/N Okay, so tell me what you think in a review! Did I make a good song choice? Was the writing good? Do the Backstreet Boys really irk you? You can answer these questions and/or tell me anything else!**

**Take care everyone! **


End file.
